


[podfic] Visiting Hours

by pass-the-salt (itwasadarkandstormynight)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chickens, Concerned Arthur, Everyone Loves Merlin, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-25 21:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20032693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasadarkandstormynight/pseuds/pass-the-salt
Summary: Arthur never really considered that Merlin had a life or friends outside of his service. He learns otherwise, especially after word gets out that Merlin has been hurt.The podfic.





	[podfic] Visiting Hours

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Visiting Hours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331601) by [PeaceHeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceHeather/pseuds/PeaceHeather). 

**Title:** Visiting Hours  
**Fandom:** Merlin (TV)  
**Author:** PeaceHeather  
**Reader:** itwasadarkandstormynight  
**Pairing:** -  
**Rating:** Gen  
**Length:** 00:27:42  
**Summary:** Arthur never really considered that Merlin had a life or friends outside of his service. He learns otherwise, especially after word gets out that Merlin has been hurt.

Link to Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17srgpBcCPSZ4Sgl1DhRmsjPd73hA32Ow/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
